


How Alexander Got Engaged

by IllWriteUnderAPseudonym (voidical)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, no ones underaged dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidical/pseuds/IllWriteUnderAPseudonym
Summary: Hamsandwich: I'm bored someone talk to meA reaaally short self-indulgent group chat fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> yikes first thing im publishing here and it's this lmao its so short im sorry,, I just thought of this ans had to write it down but then couldn't think of any more
> 
> Hamsandwich: Alexander  
> Macaronifucker: Jefferson  
> Jeffersonapologist: Madison  
> Lizard: Eliza  
> Pegasus: Peggy  
> Laffysapphy: Lafayette  
> Horsedude: Mulligan  
> Turtleboi: Laurens

Hamsandwich: I'm bored someone talk to me  
  
✓ seen by Macaronifucker  
  
Hamsandwich: *anyone except Jefferson  
  
Hamsandwich: besides shouldnt you be like  
  
Hamsandwich: doing whatever the hell it is you do in monticello  
  
Jeffersonapologist: That would be me.  
  
Jeffersonapologist: We're taking a break right now though.  
  
Jeffersonapologist: To sleep. Like you should be doing.  
  
Macaronifucker: jimmy pls  
  
Hamsandwich: madison why  
  
Hamsandwich: i could have really done without that mental image  
  
Pegasus: they're cute though  
  
Macaronifucker: and we could ALL do without the details of yours and Laurens' sex life  
  
Macaronifucker: and yet,,  
  
Hamsandwich: peggy im gonna delete that message and pretend you never said that  
  
Hamsandwich: and hey  
  
Hamsandwich: it could be worse  
  
Hamsandwich: i could tell you just how kinky it gets when Elizas involved  
  
Pegasus: ok bye  
  
Macaronifucker: @lizard are u okay with this  
  
Lizard: Nope  
  
Hamsandwich: THERE you are  
  
Lizard: @hammy divorcepapers.jpg  
  
Hamsandwich: were not even married  
  
Lizard: Right.  
  
Lizard: Well.  
  
Lizard: The first thing i do when we get married is divorce u  
  
Hamsandwich: "when" we get married?  
  
Hamsandwich: miss schuyler, are you asking me to marry you?  
  
Turtleboi: :0!  
  
Laffysapphy: :0!!  
  
Horsedude: :0!!!  
  
Hamsandwich: NOW yall show up  
  
Pegasus: and Eliza disappears....  
  
Macaronifucker: did i just cause hamilton to get engaged  
  
Macaronifucker: goddamnit  
  
Jeffersonapologist: Cute.  
  
Macaronifucker: jimmy no  
  
Lizard: Sure why not  
  
Lizard: @turtleboi the proposal applies to you also  
  
Lizard: Except im not divorcing YOU immediately after  
  
Lizard: Anyway im going back to sleep  
  
Jeffersonapologist: Same. Night.  
  
Hamsandwich: :(  
  
Hamsandwich: jefferson since everyone's asleep at this strange hour do you wanna plan our wedding w me  
  
Macaronifucker: It's 2am, hamilton  
  
Hamsandwich: so?  
  
✓ seen by Macaronifucker  
  
Hamsandwich: :(((

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting things on here is very intimidating wow


End file.
